Together in one year!
by Em0tionally UnStAbL3
Summary: Naruto has been chosen to head out for training as the Akutsuki begin to put their plan in action. Someone doesn't want Naruto to leave, but Her father and Jiriya make a deal. Pure fluff romance. NaruXHina
1. Prologue: The start of Naruto's training

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything assciated with Naruto.

Plan on trying some fan friendly fluff... never really tried to make a fluff story but here it goes. And don't expact this story to be all up hill. There will be bumps in the road for our main couple. I will respond to reviews, and depending on the review count, I will post newer updates sooner the more reviews I recive, the fewer I will take longer.

Naruto sat calmly at his table, eating his usually cereal; when he realized that he forgot the milk

Naruto sat calmly at his table, eating his usually cereal; when he realized that he forgot the milk. He yawned as he stood up and walked slowly to his refrigerator, and opened it to reveal a lone apple, a banana, left over ramen from the night before, and a carton of milk, he picked it up with ease, as the carton seemed to have more weight then it normally had. He picked it up and smelled the foul odour that came from it as he looked at the expiry date, which expired three weeks ago! He grunted and sighed as he threw the rotten carton of milk into the garbage as he ignored his breakfast. It kind of defeated the purpose of eating cereal. He then rushed to the bathroom to take off his sleeping cap, which was resembled a walrus's head. He brushed his teeth and applied his favourite deodorant, Old Spice, as he sighed once more.

He looked himself in the mirror as he noticed how buggy eyed his eyes were. Fatigue had finally caught up with Naruto, and sadly enough, today was the day he was to begin his private training for three years. He didn't want to leave especially since he knew Sasuke was still out there. He vowed to bring him back… but his stomach argued otherwise. He looked down as the violent grumbles shook his entire body. "Maybe I'll pickup some food later before we leave…"

Naruto then walked into his bedroom and quickly dressed himself. He finished by tying his headband around his forehead, and then walked out as he grabbed his apartment keys and locked his apartment possibly for the last time, for a long time. He then casually walked the streets as he took in everything that was going on. He knew he was going to miss the hidden leaf village, as he came across the rest of his genin friends who all grew close to Naruto, almost being like a family.

At the Hokage Tower

Jiriya, Tsunade and Hatake Kakashi entered the Hokage's office as Tsunade took her seat behind the desk and both men sat down on the other side, with a running Shizune to follow behind them. "So, what was it you wanted to tell me, Jiriya?" Asked Tsunade as she picked up a scattered folder that was previously on the table.

Jiriya nodded as Kakashi stared at him intently. "Me and Kakashi were given practically the same mission, to scout out the Akatsuki. We both managed to catch up to each other, and spy on them from different areas of their hideout among the mountains. We had both heard that the Akatsuki plan on invading the Hidden Leaf Village very soon. The only problem with what they discussed is they never gave a specific timeline of when it would happen." Began Jiriya, as Kakashi nodded in agreement.

Tsunade looked over at Kakashi as he now began speaking, as the words seem to pierce her ear like a barrage of million senbons. " To be all fair and honest me and Jiriya were conversing on the way back. We felt that Naruto should leave the village."

Tsunade's face turned instantly white at the though as she stood and slammed her fist onto the desk causing some cracks in it. She was about to fight back but Jiriya beat her. "But not to more, Lady Hokage. Kakashi and me discussed this among us and felt best that I train Naruto like I did the fourth. This way The Akatsuki literally has to guess where we will be, and on top of that have to guess if the villages we reside in will welcome them with open arms. Not only that, but I have spies hidden through out most villages, that can warn us of them. We shall be fine."

Tsunade then slowly lowered herself back into the comfort of the chair, as she stared intently at the desk with a frown Jiriya was all too familiar with. "I don't like this Jiriya, but I do see your point and avoiding the destruction of the Leaf Village Village. But what is more comforting is that you will be going with Naruto. If anyone knows how to disappear, it is you."

Jiriya nodded, as he looked over at Kakashi. "In the meantime, we need to think of a plan to attempt and rescue Sasuke when Naruto returns from his three year absence. Remember, if we waste time, Sasuke will become the next vessel of Orochimaru, thus eliminating the very last of the Uchiha clan. We need to use this time to help restore the missing clan, and use and train our genin before then. I will talk among the other sensei's and ask them what they think, I doubt any of them will disagree, since Shikamaru was the only one that passed the chuunin exam."

Tsunade nodded as she sighed. She knew things would be getting quieter around her office. "Very well, Jiriya, I leave the knucklehead with, but try not to corrupt him, will ya?" Added Tsunade as she slightly grinned, making Kakashi laugh.

"Before I forget there is one other thing me and Jiriya have been discussing. It concerns Naruto. There is a certain someone who we think may benefit him in his training…"

Kakshi's speech was halted as they heard a feint cry and a pitter patter of multiple footsteps, as Shizune watched the lavender haired girl run away.

'Hinata…'

Back on the street

Naruto smiled at the other genin. "So what's up, guys?" Asked Naruto as he looked at everyone.

Kiba Inuzaka, another genin that Naruto fought in beat in the chuunin approached him with a smirk. "We were all thinking, since this week we all have it off, we were wondering how we should spend our time, I mean us eleven. And Me, Nelji and Shikamaru decided we should have a tournament." Grinned Kiba, as Akamaru popped out from inside his jacket and barked twice.

Naruto then stuck his arm out, and gave him the thumbs up, as he clenched his eyes shut and smiled. "I'm all for it! I would love to wipe the floor with you again!"

Everyone laughed as Kiba grunted. "Trust me, Naruto, you won't ever beat me again! I've picked up a few more jutsu's that will stop you in your tracks!"

Shino approached Kiba, as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't get to over confidant, Kiba. I'm sure Naruto can wipe you out of it quick enough before you have a chance."

Kiba turned around to face Shino, as he growled at him. Jiriya then appeared from around the corner, as Naruto saw him. "Pervy sage, what are you doing around the corner? Are you anti-social?"

Jiriya turned around as he saw Naruto smile and noticed his friends were all there. He sighed as Naruto watched him approach slowly. "Naruto I need to speak to you…alone…"

Naruto blinked twice as he recognized the seriousness in his trainers face. Naruto knew it was not good. 'What did I do now?' He thought as he slowly walked away with Jiriya.

"After you're done, Naruto, meet us in the training grounds so we can begin our tornement!" Added Shikamaru as Naruto turned around to see them all depart towards the training grounds.

Jiriya looked down at Naruto. 'I don't want to have to do this but I do. It's for your own good, and the Village's safety…' Added Jiriya as he looked down at Naruto. He saw the disappointment in his eyes. He wanted to spend time with them since they were all on the go doing mission. It was probably the only time he was ever going to see them all together at once. "So what's wrong pervy sage? Why did you want to talk to me?" Added a sullen Naruto as he paused for a minute.

Jiriya sighed as he looked back up at the sky, wanting to yell at Naruto for calling him a pervy sage, but he ignored it. He knew that Naruto suspects something and obviously it wasn't good. Jiriya was never good at giving bad news in a reasonable fashion. "Naruto, me and Kakashi and Lady Tsunade were talking. Your…training isn't where it should be… you're far behind then the rest. I need to take you and train you if you want to bring back Sasuke, or if you want to beat any of the others in a tournament for that matter. We need to leave the village…so you don't…become weak…" Explained Jiriya as he knew this lie was definitely detectable and Naruto could see through it.

Naruto looked at Jiriya. "They're after me, aren't they?"

Jiriya stopped and blinked once, but not opening his eyes, and nodded. Naruto took one good look behind him as he watched his friends disappear into the far distance. "I'll go pack my clothes…"

Jiriya looked down to find Naruto when he noticed Naruto began running towards his house. Jiriya caught up to him, before Naruto could do any harm. "Listen, Naruto, under any circumstance, can you not tell anyone that the Akatsuki are coming. No one is to even know of your leave. This is to protect the safety of the village and to not cause panic among them, understood?"

Naruto just simply nodded, as he dashed ahead, hoping to avoid the sight of Jiriya seeing the tears drip off of his face. One person stood out in his mind, though, her delicate face, lavender hair and glossy eyes…Hinata. For some odd reason, he liked being around her. She was someone that believed in him, and treated him like a human when everyone else disregarded him, are mistreated him because of the burden he carries.

He arrived with some time to spare, as he unlocked the door. He walked in and noticed a rock and broken glass on the floor. The rock had a message on it and Naruto decided to read it this time; 'demon kid'. He threw the rock out the window, as he noticed the hole it made when the kids threw it. He quickly gathered a few clothes, and important items, like the picture of Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and himself. He stared at it intently as he missed being in their presence, almost as much as he admired being with Sasuke and Sakura. He quickly placed it in his bag, as he then paused, and took out a pen, and found some paper. He wrote a message on it, before folding it and placing it in his pocket. With that done, he took one good look of his apartment, and locked the door, as he slammed the door behind him, as he quickly made his way to the entrance of the village.

Naruto walked towards the guardsmen of the village were he met both Kakashi and Jiriya. Naruto smiled at the sight of seeing Kakashi. He looked up to him, almost as much as he looked up to Iruka sensei. Naruto approached the two as Kakashi met him half way, and placed his arm out for a handshake. "Naruto, from day one since you've joined team 7, to now, you've drastically changed and become stronger. You've become someone totally different, and you've learned all you have. This absence is to help make you even stronger then anyone in the village…" Kakashi stopped, as Naruto seemed disinterested into what Kakashi was talking about.

Kakashi stopped, as he ruffled Naruto's hair. "Remember this, it's only three years. It's not an eternity…" Kakashi was stopped as Jiriya approached Naruto, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Kakashi nodded as he moved aside, as both Naruto and Jiriya walked past the town limit. But before Naruto could leap off, someone grabbed him from behind, and judging from the grip that he was being held like, they didn't want to see him leave. He thought at first it was Sakura, when he heard the innocent voice of someone he'd least suspect. "Nar…Naruto…pl…please don't leave…I don…don't want to be …without you…" stuttered Hinata in between sobs.

Jiriya stopped himself from leaping as he noticed the bear hug Naruto was in. Naruto only smiled and looked down on the ground, as she loosened her grip. He turned around to face her, as he saw her innocent face soiled with tears, which in a weird way, made her seem even cuter then usual. For some unknown reason he felt his heart race extremely fast. He found himself staring deeply into Hinata's eyes. He began blushing, as he never felt these feelings he was feeling right now. 'What is wrong with me?' thought Naruto as he slowly watches his arm lift and placing his hand on her cheek.

She immediately stops sobbing, as she had never been caressed like this before, and coming from the one man of her dreams, she felt like she was in heaven. "I will be back I promise you this…"

Naruto then did the unexpected, he inched closer to Hinata, as he placed his lips on hers, and lightly kissed her, Hinata's eyes widened in shock, as she began blushing a deep red. Her dream was coming true, only he was leaving her behind, and there was nothing that she could do to help him. As the kiss settled for a minute, she closed her eyes, as Naruto finally broke the lip lock. He reached in his left pocket, the one where he placed the note and handed it to her. He then hugged her, before leaving, as Jiriya smiled and followed Naruto into the distance.

Hinata watched as the one she loved dearly disappeared among the safety of the leaves. Kakashi placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder as she looked up at him. "I know it must be hard Hinata. I know, because I lost the one I loved so much in the Battle with the Nine Tailed fox. But this is only temporary. He will be back and maybe with a better understand about everything."

Hinata slightly grinned, as she looked into the horizon. She then held out the paper, as she unfolded it, and looked at it intently as it read;

Dear Hinata,

I want to thank you for believing in me. I really mean it. When I was abandoned or abused back at the academy, you seemed to be always being by my side and help me pick myself up. I never had the chance to thank you for it. You were someone I would consider to be a true friend. He were there watching me, because Kiba and Shino always told me.

I know that you liked me for the longest time. I know I didn't understand at the time, but that was because I either never paid any attention in class,'

Hinata slightly giggled at this sentence as she had a flashback of one of their classes, as Naruto had his head laid down on the desk, snoring loudly as Iruka was explaining a lesson. When Iruka finally noticed, he flung a chalkboard eraser at him to wake him up. After this she continued reading,

'I'm sorry I was oblivious towards your feelings. I understand now that you liked me all this time. I just didn't know how to express myself, nor understand what 'love' felt like. Trust me, when I get back in three years time, things will be different, Hinata-chan. I promise you that…I like you.

Naruto Uzumaki.'

Hinata instantly felt the tears swell again, only this time they were happy tears. "Naruto…I promise that I will be right here waiting for you to comeback! I promise you that, because… I love you…"

With that Kakashi silently walked off in the distance as he smiled, leaving Hinata alone to stare into the forest that surrounded the hidden leaf village.

-xX00Xx-

Naruto began to leap from branch to branch, as he couldn't stop replaying Hinata's plead for him to stay. His tears still stained his cheeks. He wished he could've stayed and gotten to know Hinata better, but he realized he had has to make sacrifices. Jiriya noticed a few sniffles from Naruto as he grinned. "She really means a lot to you doesn't she?" Added Jiriya, as he looked straight ahead, keeping an eye out for wandering missing nin.

Naruto only nodded. Every time a replay would flash in his mind, he would start to get this funny feeling in his stomach as he turned around to see her face, saddened, as he had to leave her behind. He clutched his stomach; unsure what was the cause of it. Because part of it felt funny and good, but at the sometime, it felt like his heart hurt as well. "Pervy sage," Began Naruto as he stopped on a branch, "What is this feeling in my stomach? I guess it feels like butterflies are in it, and at the same time I feel this pain, but it doesn't feel like a physical pain…"

Jiriya smiled as he stood up and looked at Naruto, placing a hand on his hair and ruffling it up. "Well, Naruto. It seems you might be in love, If I'm not mistaking!"

Naruto blinked. Love. That was something he hardly anything about. A feeling that only a few had showed him, including pervy sage. "Sensei…could you stell me about 'love'. I never really understood it much…"

Jiriya slightly grinned, but at the same time felt sorry for Naruto. 'He probably grew up with out ever experiencing what it's like to be loved in return, only to give his love…hmmmm' Thought Jiriya as he patted Naruto's head.

"Naruto there is something I've been wanting to tell you for some time. For the months I've been training you, you were the exact image of my son. You would even act the way I had always thought my son would act like."

Naruto looked up at Jiriya unsure what to do or say, so he continued to listen. "I know what it's like to grew up not knowing you had a father. Unlike you, I did have a father, but he was never home. He felt being at a bar or doing extended mission was perfect for him, and obviously his family wasn't. He died on week after I became one of Sarutobi's chosen genin, I cried my eyes, but only for a few minutes, because honestly, I never knew him. I just knew he was my father, and that father figure is almost impossible to replace in a youths life. Which is my, Naruto, I don't want you to look up to me as a trainer or a sensei, but as a father. I want to be the one you come to when you need advice or help with anything, whether it deals with a mission, girls or if you need someone to be there."

Naruto smiled, as he hugged Jiriya. Jiriya blushed instantly, as he tried to brush off Naruto, and successfully did so. "But this doesn't mean our training is going to be easy or simple! I'm still going to be tough on you! Possibly even tougher then before!"

Naruto only smiled back. "Good! I can't wait because When I return back to the leaf village, I will be stronger then any of the other genin in the village! Believe it!"

Naruto gave his usual thumbs up, as they both took off into the bright sunlight of the mid afternoon.

-xX00Xx-

Hinata remained standing, as three figures approached her. She was standing in the same spot for two hours, not realizing that anyone was behind her. The letter seemed to put her in a trance and the kiss intoxicated her limbs. "Hinata, may we have a word with you?" Asked a familiar voice that matched that of Kakashi.

She spun around as her eyes widened. It was Kakashi, but with him was Neji and Hiashi, her Father. "I see, Hinata, you've grown close to Naruto as of recent. Why haven't you told me about this?" Explained Hiashi, as he didn't seem angered but troubled to Hinata's lack of communication.

She began thinking as she tapped both index fingers together trying to figure out a reasonable answer, but still came up short. "I…I figured…yo..you…" Hinata stopped as she slightly blushed and gulped back her voice as she became instantly mute.

Neji grinned. "I understand why you chose to keep it a secret, because of the tradition of the Hyuuga's marriage agreement. But that has changed and you know that. I don't like to see you in your room crying. I see now, from what Kakashi and Neji both told me, why you hold him so close to your heart."

Hinata nodded slowly, but still feeling ashamed that her father might lose her temper. "I understand where you have gotten your determination from, and it is from the boy, which is why Me, Kakashi and your cousin are going to help train you."

Hinata blinked twice unsure as too what her father was getting at. "Starting today, we will train so one year from now, you can train with Naruto." Finished her father as he smiled.

She gasped as she felt her face slightly blush. Her knees began to feel weak as they shook a little before them. She tried to speak, but the frog still struggled to break free from her throat. She felt the ecstasy surge her whole body. 'I get to train with Naruto? This is my dream come true!' Thought Hinata, as she felt a tear escape and roll gently down her slightly blushed cheek.

"Naruto had told Jiriya about his feelings for people, and a frequent name that popped up was you Hinata. Even though Naruto doesn't know how to show it, he loves you because you were the only one who stood by his side when no one else did. He wants to show he loves in an appropriate way, but doesn't know how to because he has never had to. Although it seems like he's ignoring you, he was hiding his feelings because he didn't know what they were at the time." Explained Kakashi as he looked at her intently.

Hiashi walked forward as Kakashi and Neji departed as Kakashi remembered he was supposed to be an official for the gennin's mini tournament. "Hinata, I know I was cold, but I was following the orders given from the elders of the Hyuuga clan. But now, things have changed, and I want nothing more then to see my daughter succeed in life, as does Neji. He sees your potential, because when he fought Naruto, he swore he was fighting you. He saw how much Naruto meant to you, and if being with Naruto will make you happy, then I will make sure my daughter stays happy." Added Hiashi as he hugged her gently.

Her tears began to absorb into his robe as she clenched them tightly, as she muffled a thank you to her father, as she wanted to begin her training as soon as possible.

-xX00Xx-

Kakashi and Neji then knocked on the Hokage's door, as Shizune opened the door, and lead them to Tsunades cracked desk. "I see Hiashi agreed to allow Hinata train with Naruto." Added Tsunade as she finished writing on a scroll.

Kakashi nodded. "We will begin the training her as soon as possible, as Hinata seems very eager to train with him. Maybe this will prove to be more valuable then we will assume it to be. Both of them are good for each other. They will teach each other valuable lessons that they will need." Began Kakashi, as he placed a hand on his Ich Ichi book, written and made by none other then Jiriya.

Tsunade frowned, but nodded none the less. "I see. Well, Neji and me have to head down to the training grounds. They're having a Tournament for all the genin since it was rudely interrupted. I will be one of the officiating judges. I'll talk to you a bit later and hand you in the reports." Added Kakashi, as both he and Neji flickered and began jumping roofs to the training grounds.

Tsunade smiled. "Good luck, Hinata, and I hope you have a bright future!"


	2. Chapter 1: A twist of fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything affiliated with Shoen Jump.

Author's note: I will say this now, the previous chapter was so badly written, I was laughing as hard as I could. I apologize to all who have seen it and read it. I will edit it and re-post it when I have time available. Time always seems to play a factor, anyways, on to the second chapter.

Naruto was lying on his stomach, as he rested his chin upon his writs, as emptiness began to fill him. It has been almost a year since he last saw her, and the last three months have began torturing and haunting him. He lay on the mattress, wishing he could eliminate the annoying feeling. He told Jiraiya about the feeling he had, but Naruto never actually got a straight answer, as Jiraiya would always brush him off, saying he should focus more on his training. Jiraiya also said letting his emotions cloud his mind was a dangerous, and not the making of a true shinobi. After these weak attempts to avoid answering the questions, Naruto would remain puzzled, confused and frustrated, unable to concentrate at all. Naruto tried as hard as he could to pin point the problem, but no matter what he tried nothing became clearer.

Naruto stirred as he sat up making enough noise to wake up his intoxicated teacher, Jiraiya. He was slightly angered by the commotion that ended his erotic dream of many beautiful and pretty women. Jiraiya then managed to open his baggy eyes to see Naruto hold his legs in a fetal like position. Naruto then placed his chin upon his knee, as Naruto sighed. Jiraiya as well let a small sigh escape from under his breathe. He knew he should've dealt with his problem sooner then he hoped. "So, what's bothering you now, Naruto?"

Jiraiya began to stretch out his encumbered joints from his sleep. Multiple yawns echoed from Naruto's sensei, as Naruto began to smile. " I can't explain…it feels like I do know what it is but… I can't figure it out. I can't sleep right because of it." Explained Naruto, as he looked down at the ground.

Jiraiya couldn't help but let a smirk grow on his face. He would've hoped Naruto would have at least figured out what it was by now. He began to feel somewhat sorry for Naruto. All through out his life, he never had anyone to talk to anyone about his personal feelings. "Have you thought deeply why you're feeling this way? Or even the way you feel now?"

Naruto remained silent and still for a second, then several minutes passed by. Jiraiya's grin slowly faded away into an unhappy frown. The silence spoke the truth with out Naruto even saying so. He knew better then to ask Naruto to think for himself. Jiraiya sighed reluctantly as he clenched his eyes shut; as the memories of him asking Naruto what was wrong replayed all threw his mind. Every time a new replay entered his mind, they ended the same, with Jiraiya giving a half complete answer and telling him he should concentrate on his training. Jiraiya found a hint that Naruto could use and find out the problem for himself. "Naruto, have you ever thought for a minute that there may be a 'someone special' you hold close with out even realizing that you are? Have you ever noticed a weird feeling when you're around this person?"

Naruto lifted his head up as he intently listened to the Sanins words. He furrowed his eyebrows, as he perched his chin upon his knees. His mind began swirling the words as he began to think about them. He began thinking if there was that special person. Naruto's mind began searching deep as memories new and old past him by. He hoped that this would help his problem and find that person.

He desperately searched and scanned his memories of various shinobi he encountered and grew up with. The first person that came to his mind was Sasuke Uchiha. The image remained saturated in the back of his mind, but the feelings didn't click in. Sasuke was obviously not that special someone. He then began thinking about Zabuza Momochi and Haku. Their images were crystal clear, but still, the emptiness remained and haunted him even more as Naruto began to feel frustrated. He searched deeper and deeper.

He desperately searched through the mental images of all the kunochi's of Konoha, as he saw an all to familiar figure, the image made his feeling resonate deeper in his body. The silhouette danced across his mind, as he began to become hypnotized at the image as he began focusing on the figure. She wore a casual pair of dark blue knickers, as well as the traditional style shinobi sandals. His eyes scanned over her clothed body. Her feminine curves and features gave her an attractive glow that Naruto found almost impossible to look away from. And all this time, he had almost forgot about the letter who it was addressed to. It was this figure he couldn't stop thinking about.

After he recognized the beige hoody with various blue details and the Hyuuga clan crest. He traveled up the hoody as he began to notice her lavender, delicate eyes. Her smile was almost perfect; as her bright smile indicated the security he gave to her. The look from her eyes spoke with much emotion. So much emotion, he heard whispering her love for him. Her long, lavender hair completed here delicate features. The person he had unknowingly held close was none other then Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruto gasped, as he now knew who was the person he held these 'feelings' for. He looked over for his sensei, when he noticed Jiraiya was nowhere to be found. Naruto ignored the fact he was gone. Naruto almost felt relieved, and at that moment he was feeling what he felt was 'love'.

As Naruto felt so much at ease and less troubled because of his finds, he sudden felt like what was a million needles piercing through his body, as unfortunately it was. Naruto looked down at his chest, as many senbons had pierced his body. Naruto felt his body freeze in pain and fear. He couldn't move, as he felt the fibers of his muscle constrict around the senbons. He managed to look down as he saw blood covered senbons, only there was something else on them, a foreign substance, a poison. Naruto turned around to see a silhouette that contained those memorable red eyes of the Uchiha.

Naruto began to cough up blood, as he suddenly found himself traveling in the air, as a familiar white haired figure picked him up from the hospital. As each passing second the moans and grunts that came from Naruto increased ten fold. His vision began to swirl and blur, as he felt nauseous and extremely sleepy. He began to shake a little, as it uncontrollably took over, making his eyes roll back into his head.

Jiraiya leaped onto Gamabunta as they ventured towards the safety of the village, leaving behind two silhouetted figures; one containing the power of the Uchiha as well as the one who had the majestic sword of shark scales.

(Back in Konoha, Hinata was training extremely hard hoping the time would come, which it was)

Hinata was panting heavily. She just sat up from a quick nap. She experienced quite possibly the worst nightmare that she could've ever experienced; Naruto getting killed before she even had a chance to see him or even admit to him how much she loves him. Earlier, she was training, but felt wary and sleepy, and decided to take a quick breather and ended up falling asleep. She whipped her head around, as she felt her heart pump extremely fast and painfully. She hoped it was ONLY a nightmare, and so far from what she could see, it was.

The images remained vivid in her mind, as she stood up with the aid of the tree she was sleeping against, as she panted heavily, as she began to hold the strings used to adjust her hood. She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts as she felt a few tears slithering down her porcelain like skin. She then slowly lifted her hand to her face to wipe away the tear, as she didn't even know she was indeed crying. She closed her eyes just to remind herself it was ONLY a nightmare.

She began walking towards the open area she was using to develop her gentle fist attack and 64 palms of protection. She wanted to be up to par with Naruto and Neji. It was confirmed that Neji would be traveling with Hinata and Naruto, so while he helped Hinata himself, he also practiced and trained to keep up. He must have just finished practicing his rotation jutsu, since his hair was a mess. He was panting heavily so he must've over exerted himself. "I see you fell asleep… Hinata… You won't ever… catch up to Naruto at your rate…"

Hinata listened intently, as Neji spoke between pants. Hinata looked down at her feet as she the words Neji spoke, rip and tear at her self-confidence. It was true. She was getting less and less interested and motivated to train, as she commonly found herself doing chores for her father, side missions from the Hokage and spending time with Sakura to find out as much information as she could about Naruto.

Hinata only nodded at her cousin's statement. As much as it hurt, he was right. "I'm terribly sorry, cousin, but I've felt the need to do some other things besides train day after day." Added Hinata, with a disappointed voice.

Neji only smiled as he gained enough energy, he placed his hand upon her shoulder. "Listen Hinata as much as you want this to be a tale of romance, we'll be under severe attacks, possibly life threatening. I just don't want to see either of you get hurt or even worse, you lose your life."

Hinata nodded, as she knew he was right. Neji then took his hand off her shoulder, as he looked towards the sky. "Isn't today the day?"

Hinata shook her head in agreement, as she smiled brightly. It was a rare chance to ever see Hinata smile, and Naruto, as Neji noticed, was the ONLY person to make her smile. Neji looked over to see it, as he then looked back up, as he noticed something. He felt what seemed to be small earth tremors. Neji attempted to focus on the direction that it was coming from, and still couldn't figure out where it was coming from. He decided he should use his Byakugan, as Hinata watched him intently, noticing he used his Kekkai Genkai. "Neji, what's wrong?"

Neji began searching when he found an all too familiar giant toad, leaping its way towards Konogakure. Neji only smiled. "It seems he's officially here, Hinata. We should head back to the village as well, as we can finally re-unite with him and maybe spend some time relaxing before we take off for our journey."

Hinata, at that moment felt as if she was in heaven. Naruto was back, and the last few months had seemed to go by like days, and now she couldn't believe he was coming back. She placed her hand over her left breast as she felt her heart beat become more powerful, as it sped up. She felt her face redden. It always seemed to be tradition when she thought about him or happened to be around him in an awkward situation.

"Na…Naruto-kun…" whispered Hinata to herself, as at that moment she felt like dashing into his arms.

She was snapped out of her hypnosis as Neji began to shake her. "Come on, we need to hurry, or you won't get to tell right away."

Hinata nodded as she and her cousin began leaping towards the safety of the village.

(Back in Konoha)

Hinata and Neji had arrived near the entranceway before Gamabunta arrived. Hinata's face remained reddened, and her heart felt like it was floating inside her chest. But when she saw a figure running towards the village, her expression greatly changed. As the figure approached closer and closer, the white hair began to stick out more and more. His height also gave him away. She immediately felt worried; where was Naruto.

Her heart fluttered like crazy as she looked all over to find him, but it seemed to be almost impossible, when she heard the legendary Sanin yell as loudly as he could. "I NEED A MEDIC NIN, PRONTO! I HAVE AN INJURED SHINOBI!"

Hinata felt as if it would be all over for her. As the words escaped the Sanin's mouth, she felt her entire body go limp. Was her nightmare becoming a reality? Her eyes swelled with pain, as she fell to her knees. She felt useless and unsure as to what she should do; cry, helped Jiraiya or go get a medic.

As she watched Jiraiya approach the village, she noticed the blood on his uniform. Naruto wasn't just slightly injured; he was severely hurt, though she could only see many senbon's. How could senbons cause an injury like this? She rose to her feet as she followed Jiraiya, as she felt she needed to cling to Naruto. She wanted to be by his side, and never let go of his arm.

Neji was still in shock as his eyes bulged with uncertainty. He too, couldn't believe what he saw. From his Byakugan, he could barely see the poison mixed with the blood on some senbons. Obviously Naruto and Jiriaya were dealing with a missing nin. But out of all the people Neji knew, he couldn't believe Naruto had fallen to an enemy. He then focused his attention on Hinata, as her expression reflected her thoughts. She was going to latch on to Naruto, possibly costing his life.

Just as she began taking steps to follow Jiraiya, Neji reached out and grabbed a semi-sobbing Hinata. Hinata began to protest Neji's grip, as she attempted to squirm free from his grip. By now, Hinata was crying, but her anger was settling in. "NEJI! LET ME GO!"

Neji felt slightly embarrassed over the fact he had to hold her back, since she would only get in the way of the Medic-nins and doctors. She sprawled with all of her limbs, using all of her strength as she actually began to scream. Tears now reddened her eyes. "NEJI, I SAID LET ME FUCKING GO!"

No matter how hard of a slap or kick she dealt, Neji did not let her go. "Hinata you need to calm down. They can't do anything with you attached to Naruto!"

After Neji spoke to her, she only struggled and sprawled more. Kotesu, one of the shinobi that acts as a guardsman of the village approached Neji and Hinata, and placed his hand on a struggling Hinata. "DON'T TOUCH ME, LET ME GO, I WANT TO BE with…"

With that word said the flailing lavender haired girl fell instantly limp. "Tahnk you, I didn't know how much longer I could've lasted…" Added Neji as he laid his younger cousin on the ground.

"Don't worry. You should take her to the hospital." Added Kotesu as he returned to his post

(Several hours later)

Hinata began to open her eyes, as she felt semi dizzy and nauseous. She sat up as she saw Neji. He was sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed. Sakura Haruno, who happened to be training under The Hokage, lady Tsunade. Sakura was learning to become a medic-nin. Hinata looked up at a smiling Sakura, who just came in to check her I.V. bag. Neji was there as well, though he kept a stern face and his eyes happened to be shut.

Hinata felt like a fool for the way she acted, as she sighed. "Neji… I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I didn't mean to act like that, it's just I waited so long for the moment he returned, and now… it looks like it could be all for nothing. I could lose my Naruto-kun…"

Neji nodded as she looked back up to meet his eyes, as a few tears ran down her perfectly sculpted cheeks. "I understand. But for now, you would only get in the way, Hinata. This way, if it's at all possible, which It is, we can make sure Naruto fully heals."

Hinata looked at her cousin's grin. She grinned. From that statement she knew he would be fine. "Follow me if you want to see him."

As Hinata nodded, as the tears of Sorrow and Sadness ( A/N: No pun intended =P)

Neji then opened up the door that contained Naruto, which was located across the hall. A repeating bleep indicated his heart was still pumping, as she entered it, and saw his lifeless body soundly sleep. Tears now coated her eyes. She slowly managed to walk over to him, gently picking up his rough and dry hand. She managed to place his hand on her face, feeling the warmth coming from his hand and onto her face. Tears now made it impossible for Hinata to see as she felt her self whimper half in joy and half in fear.

Hinata immeadiatly froze when she felt his fingers beginning to twitch and move. She sighed. "Hinata-chan… thank you… for being there…" faintly added Naruto, as Hinata slowly turned to him, sniffling in the process.

Hinata noticed his eyes were still closed, and instead of a neutral frown, he now sported a witty grin, the one she grew to love. In turn, it made her smile, and respond as well. "I love you, Naruto… I never want to leave your side…"

With those words, Hinata cuddle up to Naruto and continued to cry, until she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2 : A kiss to say I love

Chapter 3: A kiss to say I love you

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hinata awoke the next morning to find herself, sleeping soundly on a bed in the hospital. The sheets that obviously had her tucked in the comfort of the bed were scattered, twisted and knotted in a ball. She had noticed she was in a gurney, as vague flash backs of the previous night etched back into her mind. Then at that moment, she sat up with both of her eyes wide and in fear as she bellowed for someone. "Where's Naruto?"

"Do not worry, he is fine. He is seeing lady Tsunade. It's amazing how the he heals. The Kyubi sure is a wonder. Also, we have to get going as well. Apparently, during our training, we are going to be sent on a yearlong mission. To where, and what it is all about; I'm in the dark, which is why we must make haste and get there before the fifth loses her patience." Explained Neji, as he pointed at the chair that contained her clothes, that the nurse took off of her, and placed a typical hospital gurney on.

Hinata quickly stood up, grabbed her clothes and dashed towards the bathroom located in the room. "I'll be waiting for you by the Hospital entrance, Hinata. Your father should be already at the Hokage's tower."

With that, Hinata scurried to take off the gurney and dress her self in a matter of minutes. When she finished, she then proceeded to the hospitals entrance, and caught up with Neji, as they both proceeded to the tower with smiles on their faces. It seemed that their long journey was about to begin.

Naruto stood, as he smiled in front of the one he called Granny Tsunade. Her look was as stern as ever, as Naruto remembered correctly. She obviously hasn't changed. Naruto then managed to focus back in on Jiriaya's speech on their progress with his Training. "… Unfortunately for Itachi and Kisame, we ran away in the nick of time. As soon as the proceeded towards Konohagakure, they managed to stop, though they got Naruto with their poison."

Tsunade managed to sigh, as she fell onto the back of her chair. It seemed at that moment, she was a little annoyed at the ordeal. "Very well. As long as Naruto and the village are fine, I guess you did a good job, Jiriaya. None the less, while you complete the last year of training with the Hyuga's, I will be sending you on another mission."

Tsunade closed her eyes, as she nodded, and both Jiraiya and Naruto looked over to see the approaching Hiashi, Hinata's father. Naruto then immediately thought of Hinata, as he remembered waking up this morning to see none other then Hinata sleeping upon his chest. He tried his best not to wake her, as he used his clones to manipulate her body so she wouldn't recognize his departure. He didn't want to leave, but Jiraiya was indeed waiting for him to meet up with the Hokage.

Naruto snapped out of his daze, as he saw Neji and Hinata dash in the room, both out of breath. A smile began to creep upon Naruto's face as he also slightly blushed. He wasn't particularly sure why he was, so he tried his best to ignore the feeling, oblivious that it left its mark upon his face.

"I've been contemplating this mission for several weeks now. And I feel Jiraiya you are the only one capable of doing this job. I've gotten Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and asuma to attempt this mission, but they've ended up unsuccessful, and at this moment they were the strongest team we have. But now, your team has just surpassed them."

Tsunade smiled, as she looked up to her former teammate. Jiraiya half frowned and half grinned, unsure what she was talking about. "What are you referring about? Are you 'enlisting' me to the Konoha ranks?"

Tsunade followed up Jiraiya's question with a simple nod. "The mission I've requested is to notify the Kumogakure of the oncoming attack from Akatuksi. Our Intel advises us that they will be heading there in a bout a years time. Appearently they want to use Kumo as a point of base for their resurrection. The only problem with this mission is Kumo has had a lot of rogue shinobi targeting it, and practically set up a wall around it."

Hiashi then began to finish Tsunade's request. "This barrier is in such a formation, that ANYONE passing through to Kumo will be in the sight of these rogue's. Our Intel also tells us that these special shinobi are, in fact, hired on by Akatski."

Jiraiya sighed, as he didn't much approve of these missions he's been assigned, but he need to fulfill them in order to insure the safety of the village he once called home. "So what is this mission you are assigning us?" Asked Jiaiya, adding a smirk grin to his comment.

"Your mission is to break through the rogue's wall of defense, and make it into Kumo. They will be expecting you at anytime. After you break into Kumo, you are to help Kumo eliminate the rogues. Kumo is secretly training their shinobi for this moment also. And so far, both the Hyuga's and Naruto's style seem to best fit the situation." Explained Tsunade as she slammed down on her desk a file, with what Jiraiya assumed was information on Naruto, Hinata and Neji.

Naruto was a bit unsure, feeling he should be searching for Sasuke, but a mission was a mission, and he couldn't let his home down. Plus, he was doing it with someone he liked…no, loved. He looked over at her, as Hinata caught him staring at her. She smiled back at him slightly blushing. He managed to smile back. "I will dismiss Neji, Hinata and Naruto to make preparations for tomorrow morning. Hiashi and Jiraiya, I want you to round up Hatake. I still need to talk about some matters concerning the other genin. Naruto, Neji and Hinata; you may all go."

With this Naruto followed by Neji and Hinata exited the room, as Hiashi and Jiaiya smirked. "I wonder how well this will work out? If Naruto will let Hinata cloud his judgment or vice-versa?" Added Jiraiya looking over at Hiashi.

Hiashi managed to grin a little more noticeable. "I've been wondering the same, Jiraiya. Hinata is showing many weaknesses to her affection for Naruto. Will it get in their way? They will both need to search much deeper to succeed in this mission. I see failure as it is, leaving Neji to either exert himself, or to death. None the less, Jiraiya they will be in your care."

With that, both Jiraiya and Hiashi flickered, leaving Tsunade by herself. "Shizune, bring in the sake… I think I deserve a break."

Shizune then managed to acknowledge Tsunade as she stormed past the room, making Tsunade slightly grin.

(Outside the tower)

Naruto, Neji and Hinata slowly walked down the road, as an awkward silence hung in the air. Neji was a little perturbed at this, as both indicated how much they liked each other. That silence was broken as Ino, Choji and Shikamaru finally caught up to Naruto. "Naruto, hey Naruto, wait up!" Yelled Shikamaru, as he now dashed to catch up.

Naruto paused and turned around to see Shikamaru, Ino and Choji. "Hey Shikamaru, hows it going?"

Shikamaru managed to smile and slightly laugh, as did Ino and Choji. "Not too bad! I see your back in town, but for how long? I thought you went out to train for two years with Jiraiya?"

Neji cut in with his explanation of his own, as he drew their attention away from Naruto, motioning Hinata and Naruto go off. Slowly and surely, they both managed get away, without anyone noticing their departure, as the conversation between Neji and Shikamaru began to heat up.

Hinata and Naruto slowly walked towards the open training field as they noticed the sun was now officially over them both. The awkward silence continued to haunt them. Naruto tried to talk but a sudden fear overwhelmed him, and he found it almost impossible to talk, and at every failed attempt he managed to sigh. Hinata thought every time he sighed, it seemed like he was getting angry or fustrated at her because she didn't talk.

Finally Naruto managed to shake his haunting fear away. "So, um… how have you been? I mean, while I was gone?"

Hinata managed to gulp, but her confidence seemed to comeback. "Well… if you really want to know…" Hinata paused as she looked away, not wanting Naruto to hear what she was feeling while he was gone. She was thinking that it would upset Naruto.

"Listen, Hinata, I want you to tell whatever is on your mind. Please don't be afraid what your going to say. I don't want you to tell me half lies, I want you to be truthful and loyal to me…"

Hinata stared into Naruto's eyes as he spoke. She could tell she was the one in Naruto's eyes. She felt an uncontrollable blush overcome her face, as she looked done at her feet, ready to respond to his request. She was willing to tell him everything that was on her mind. "Well… Naruto-kun… I felt scared, that in one years time, I wouldn't be able to see you, or else there would've been someone… else. I was worried that you wouldn't acknowledge my existence or want to be frein…"

Naruto abruptly cut off Hinata, as she saw an expression he had never shown since the time she knew him. "Hinata…Listen when I promised, I would be back, I made that promise for a reason. For all these years, I can't believe I was so oblivious. I hate myself for that," Began Naruto, as Hinata managed to silently coo his name as she was caught deep in a trance deep with in his eyes, " and unfortunately I can't change the past, but the future… The future is something I can change. Listen Hinata, I was unsure of this feeling I was getting. I was bothering me so bad while I was training, that couldn't sleep at night, nor concentrate properly. Until one day I asked Jiraiya about it. He said it was love. And that one person I love Hinata, is… that person is….y…you!"

Hinata froze. The words she heard were the ones she had always dreamt of hearing. She thought at first it was some cruel joke that everyone was pulling, but when she saw the expression on Naruto's face, she knew right there and then that it was official. He was serious. He had begun to flush red too.

Naruto stared into her eyes. He somehow gently lifted his calloused hand and placed it upon Hinata's soft cheek. Hinata gasped at his touch, as she forgot to breath in, leaving her lungs to burn, needing oxygen. Finally she gave in to her lungs and took a breath as the hypnosis took over.

Naruto managed to close his eyes as he snapped out of the animal like trance. He then looked up at Hinata's blood red face, noticing his hand was rubbing her soft, delicate and creamy cheek. Before Naruto became lost once more in his trance, he quickly removed his hand. "Uhhh… I'm sorry, Hinata, I didn't mean to make you so nervous…"

Hinata managed to smile, and slightly giggle. This was something Naruto had never seen Hinata do. He was kind of embarrassed about her expression, because he didn't know how to interpret the giggle she made. Naruto slightly blushed more, as Hinata picked up on it. She managed to calm herself down, as she now noticed Naruto seemed agitated. "Naruto… it's fine! I enjoyed when you rub my cheek like that. It's just when you looked me in the eyes, you caught me off guard, that's all."

Naruto looked at her, as he felt slightly relieved. He felt a little better knowing he didn't offend her. He was glad he didn't make a complete ass of himself. He sighed as he looked at her, then up at the sky. He wanted so hard to show Hinata how much he had 'loved' her, but he did not know how to properly show it. Hinata then jerked suddenly as her alarm began to ring on her watch, screeching its time limit had expired. "Naruto-kun, I don't want to leave… and I want to spend time with you, but I need to return to the Hyuga household for my parting ceremony."

All though Naruto didn't want to part, but like her, he had to finish a couple of things like her before he went back into the wilderness. Naruto looked up to see Hinata walking towards the village. "Hinata," Began Naruto, as Hinata managed to stop and face him, "do you think we can spend more time together, tonight?"

Hinata was finally experiencing what she had always wanted to feel; to be loved, to have someone that wants to spend time with her. She giggled and ran up to Naruto, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Oh, you forgot, didn't you? The Konohagakure festival is tonight! So I expect to see you later!"

Naruto was semi stunned at her demand. He really didn't know what to do at this very moment. To hinata he resembled a deer caught in a cars headlights. "Naruto-kun, are you there?"

Naruto then snapped out of his world. "Oh… ah…. Haha, sure! I'll pick you up around nine?"

Hinata managed to smiled and nod her head in agreement, as she did the unexpected; she grazes Naruto's lips with a good-bye kiss. Naruto was surprised. He was not expecting a lot of things she did tnight, but this was one of the actions he thought was not plausible… yet. Naruto watched her run into the distance, as he quickly leaped into the safety of the village as well


	4. Chapter 3: The difference between a boy

**_Disclaimer: I do not in any form own anything in the Naruto series. I simply just write fanfiction._**

_A/N: I really had never thought this story would end up being popular. So I guess I gave up posting stories, and in the past few months I started to miss doing it. I also feel bad leaving people that actually liked this story in the dark. But stuff happens in life we can't avoid, and sometimes reality is a pain in the ass. I am currently on the verge of job hunting since I moved to a new province ( Yes I'm Canadian), and I figured I would post what I had written for the next chapter in this fan fiction._

_As I am writing this on the computer from paper, I see I need to re-read this as I TOTALLY forget what exactly this story's direction was heading in, and what I had in store. The next chapter will be worked on soon, although posting it will be a long time. And I will not forget to answer reviews good or bad. But that will come at a much LATER date, well next chapter._

_When I am able to get my own place and a stable job, I do plan on re-starting my fan fiction since I guess it is a hobby of mine. Anyways enough of my blabbering. ON TO TEH FLUFFIEZ!_

**Chapter 3: The difference between a boy and a man**

Naruto began walking around the village as butterflies bounced around in his stomach as he felt mixed feelings of the event that took place; Hinata kissing him, and on top of that there was a upcoming festival and she wanted him to go with her. For once in his life, besides his sensei, he felt like someone had cared for him. To him it was hard to explain or come to terms with, and to this point, this is how he had felt about the recent events.

He ventured deeper into the city, as people began to notice his presence, but there was something unusual about the village knuckle-head that all the watching villagers couldn't quite think of. Also the fact he was calm really threw off people. Normally, in the past they grew accustomed (to a point) of his pranks and loud and obnoxious voice bellowing out through all the streets from a prank that had back fired on him, or because he was excited about an event that happened in the city limits. Another one Naruto's usual emotion he showed was sadness as he skulked about in the town. Of course this is when the citizens felt they could take their anger and frustrations out on the boy, and he would offer little resistance. This made the villagers uncertain how to react. But Naruto paid next to no attention to them. He had much more important matters on his mind at the time. Like if he should actually go to the festival or not, and what he should say to Hinata. Part of him WANTED to believe that it was true, but a bit of him was cautious and felt it could be a ploy by the others to get back at him. As he continued his walk, he came across an all too familiar sight, the academy grounds. Naruto walked towards the play area. The emptiness of it made him feel a bit homely mixed with a little loneliness. He scanned the area as he smiled at the lone wooden swing. He would watch the students he grew up with surpass him in more ways than one.

He casually jumped the fence, as he ran over to sit on it. The ropes he could tell were still the same and they held him up well. His past tried and tried to creep into the back of his mind. But there was a sun that would keep fighting them off. This sun was, none other than, Hinata. Even if she wasn't around him, she was doing so much for him. Her ever positive attitude towards him and others radiated brightly as the dark past never stood a chance. It would have been like placing Konohamaru against Neji Hyuuga in a fight to the death. It stood no chance at all. He began thinking of the chunin exams, his days at the academy, graduating from it, meeting Kakashi and completing the various tasks and missions anded out from the 'old man' and Tsunade. He laughed at the good times and through away the bad memories with the help of his sun.

Naruto then began walking towards his apartment, after he had leapt over the fence once again. He really didn't want to be alone in hs apartment since he grew accustomed to sharing a room with the 'pervy sage' for a while during his training and the thought of not not having someone around made him feel lonely, but also a bt more mature. Or at least that's what Naruto thought is was.

Little did Naruto know… someone was watcing him. This person happened to be no shinobi or enemy. It was a regular civilan girl that lived in the village. Her puppy quietly walked up to her side as it too was in the very same area as Naruto. As it walked over to the girl, it limped very slightly. Being a poor orphan and limited to contact outside of the orphanage, she had been unable to tell Naruto himself of her feelings. Her eyes blurred. Her hope walked away. A tear rolled violently down her cheek, as she felt her soul crushed by the Hyuuga. As it reached the bottom of her cheek, slowly it fell off and the saline liquid splash unto the dry ground. She had also dispaeared with the dog before it had hit the ground.

Naruto was about to exit his aparatment, as he finally gained enough strength to actually go to the festival. As he opened his door, he was greeted by a white beast, that viciously attacked the well dressed yellow haired jinchuuriki with a wet and warm tongue. Naruto easily could tell it was Akamaru, so he knew Kiba would be around somehwere. A frog manage to catch itself in his throat. If Kiba is here… maybe… Hinata is here to.

Naruto's laughter soon stopped, as a happy Akamaru barked a few times playfully, as Kiba was laughing. Another person behind him was laughing also, but Naruto was unable to tell who it was. It was definitly a females laugh though. "Hey Naruto, I see you've met Hinata since you got back. I'm glad you guys are actually doing this since well… the rest of the rookie nine and Team Gai (Thanks to Neji) all knew you guys had a mutual feeling for each other. I hope you guys really enjoy yourselves at the dance tonight! Anyways me and Akamaru need to go and finish getting ready. By the way, there is someone here who wants to see you!"

Kiba winked at Naruto as he quickly mounted Akamaru's large body frame, and with one leap, Akamaru and Kiba disappeared into the darkness of the night. Naruto had almost lost track of what time it actually was, until he saw the duo disappear. Then his attention turned towards the silhouette. Naruto was unable to determine who was actually the silhouette. Slowly he and the Silhouette managed to approach each other slowly. In a sense, Naruto had sort sensed who it might be, but the dress silhouette kept him from saying Hinata. She wouldn't wear a dress… would she? He thought as he saw the light now shine on the the females dress, inching up ever closely to her arms. Narutos mouth dropped as he felt speechless. It was a yukata with victorian like details, all in a violet-blue, lavender or indigo like color. He wasn't sure what specific color it was since he wasn't good with colors and the fact it was a little dark to tell. Eventually he saw the blushing face of the one he couldn't get out his head. "Naruto you look very handso…"

Before an extremly nervous Hinata could finish her sentence she was attacked by Naruto; glomped. She had froze. Hinaa also noticed something unusual about Naruto. He was breathing deeply, as she felt a warm liquid touch her shoulder. It was he first time he had cried on someones shoulder. She then placed her arms around his sobbing torso, as she held him tightly, as two little slitherly snakes that secreted from her eyes made there way down her face and onto the yellow haird boy. They weren't tears of sadness, but that of joy. She grabbed and held Naruto tightly, hoping she could help with his sorrows as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Naruto himself was a bit… taken back. This was a new thing for him. He didn't want to do this, but, it felt like he should. And he felt a little bit better. Having a relationship this close with anyone felt amazing to him. A friend he could actually talk to. Naruto did have a friend in the 'last' of the Uchihia's clan, but that was more of a rivalry, and they usually never got along with each other. Both parties tightened their grips on each other. Finally Naruto let his whimpers escalate in a more loud manner that made Hinata clinch her eyes, wishing she could help him feel better.

Hinata was a little scared, and worried about Naruto. The way he was crying, you could mistaken it for someone that was hurt. She was used to comforting people, especially in much more intense and serious positions. Also to add, at this point, Hinata had lost her nervousness completely. Her mind was completely clear. She could think straight. And the first that came to mind was to try and comfort Naruto. She felt it was cute, but it hurt her to see someone she liked and loved in pain like they were. "Naruto-kun, you can tell me anything that's on your mind. I am here to listen. No one will hurt you. I promise."

Naruto tried to regain his composure. Little did he know he had soaked Hinata's yukata, making it resemble for indigo then before. He managed to lift his from her right shoulder. "I'm Sorry. I didn't mean to cry like that… it's just… you're the first person Hinata. The first person that talked to me more then an accomplice. Someone who wanted to be a close friend. And… now that I know what it's like… I don't want to let it go. I don't want to lose you." Sniffled Naruto, as he managed to look up her pale lookin eyes.

Hinata only gigled. She thought he was being a typical 'boy' as to say, but wen se tought about it, he didn't have close friends. The only closest people she could think of was Sasuke and maybe Jiraiya or Iruka, but they were more guardians to Naruto then friends. It clued in that Naruto was struggling with the fact he experinced a new feeling, and he had enjoyed it to a point he felt clingy. Maybe he loved her as much as she loved him, although she had yet heard those words from his mouth. Just then two figures appeared. They were part of the Hyuuga tribe. They were Jonin level as Hinata gasped and let go of Naruto.

Naruto around to see them. "Hinata Hyuuga, you are here by requested by the Hyuuga Elders to return to the clan home and furthermore stay away from the jinchuuriki known as Naruto Uzumaki. He is not worthy to be an heir to the seat of the Hyuuga as this is the final word of the elder. Currently your father is being held hostage, as he shared you very opinion on the matter. Now, lady Hinata, you should come with us back to the Hyuuga compound, or you could be scolded by the Hyuuga council."

Naruto clenched his fists tightly, as the tears found another way to creep back. He felt so extremly hopeless at this point. He couldn't think of anything to do. But he wanted to be there for Hinata, and he knew she wanted him by her side. What he was about to say was going to hurt her, but it was the best thing he could come up with. It would buy him some time to figure out something. "Hinata… you should go for now…"

With this Naruto quickly hugged Hinata. She couldn't believe her ears. All this time. All this work. For nothing now. "Hinata, please don't be sad, but make them believe you are sad. I PROMISE to figure out something. Hinata… I want to spend my life with you. I Love you."

Hinata was at a quick loss as to how to react to the information she received. Part of her felt sad, happy, disgruntled, annoyed, and angry. Naruto broke the hug and ran away, as he nodded at a face that sport two red fang tattoos on his face.

Kiba quickly jumped down to 'comfort' the 'hurt' Hyuuga. Naruto had anticipated this from the start as Jiraiya and Kakashi and Iruka all had explained the Hyuuga hierarchy. Summed up, they wanted their 'branches' to be pure, strong, powerful with no room for weak people. The conidered Naruto a weak being that is cursed with un surmountable power making him appear stronger then he really is. Naruto had thought outside the box this time around. He wasn't the same knuckle-head he once was.

Naruto had arrived at the Nara properity. Without hesitation, he had grabbed his report papers from a makeshift mission he received from Sakura a while back. He began knocking several times as a unimpressed black hair man and a blond haired woman answered the door. "uh…Hey Naruto… sorry but me and Temari are about to head to the festival in a few minutes…"

Naruto quickly pulled three things out of his bag. His sweater, head band and a paper that was stamped with K.I.A. Shikamaru was confused as Temari also tried to understand the situation, and began to ready herself for what she thought could be a fight. Before anything could happen, something fell inside Shikamaru's house. Both turned to see what it was. Shikamaru quickly turned his attention back to the front door. "This is not good. Soemthing is wrong. And I think it may have to do with the Hyuuga clan. Naruto might be making the biggest mistake of his life."

Naruto spent several minutes near the outskirts of the forest. He was changing his attire. He had some accessories that he acquired. But before he could do anything, he was met with an open palm attack. Naruto flew backwards as the thrusts sent him crashing into a tree. He tried to keep his eyes open to focus on his enemy. It was none other then Neji Hyuuga. He tried to attack but he couldn't his plan was foiled. He lost his will. He held back the Kyuubi as he heard the beasts cries. He wanted to end his life. The ONE and ONLY person he had felt had cared about him. He wanted it all to end.

Neji was torn. He didn't want to see his cousin and Naruto remain so unhappy. He was one of the few that knew before the others. He knew how much Hinata loved him, and just how oblivious Naruto was. He had helped her manage her feelings towards Naruto after the Chunin exams and help build her self confidence up. And to see it all crumble around her… it was painful. Neji had recently been adopted to Hiashi an started to view Hinata as a close sibling. He watched Naruto look blankly into Neji's byakugan activated eyes, and Neji felt a tear escape. Just a tear. No emotions. As he lunged forward with a thrust and managed to stop inches in front of Naruto's chest; right where his heart would be. He was going for the kill. Neji breathed heavily as Naruto watched the lone tear roll off his face and onto the ground.

"You don't know how happy I was for you and Hinata… When you came back I was the most happy for you both. I know Hinata's struggles because I was there. She was the one that watched you and was too scared to admit things to you. But to see it finally happen I felt releif. Because I knew you could protect her, and help her develop into the beautiful blossomed flower she could be."

Neji lowered is thrusted hand from his position and deactivated his kekkai genkai. He felt ashamed and torn between fighting between fighting for his stable clan or his newly found friend in Naruto, the one who helped him on his way to making the clan more stable. "Naruto, you are such a funny person. You never show fear regardless of the situation. You take it as you come, but here you show fear. Why?"

The tears rolled of the blonde haired boys face. "Because Hinata is the first person… to accept me when everyone hated me. You know what it was like to feel the same Neji. Lose the one that loved and cherished you. Hinata is that person. You know it. So if I can't live with her or be with her, I'd rather have a close friend of mine take my life then have the monsters take it from me. Please Neji. Just end this life."

Neji was clenching his teeth as hard as he could. He was pissed off now because he now felt weak to losing to an immature knuckle-head. Neji lost his temper. He pulled back his armed and began to throw a haymaker at Naruto. Naruto only closed his eyes again. Before the punch connected, Neji fought off his anger and held it back. His anger made his body shake. "Naruto… you are unbeleivable. You would sooner give on someone that you actually found. Unlike you Naruto, I can't bring back my deceased father. I can never be by his side and brag about my acheivments. You… are faced with an obstacle. I was faced with a boulder. Yes I made my way over it, but it took a lot and someone I valued a lot is gone forever. You havn't lost Hinata. You are facing a obstacle… stand up and be the man that you used to be instead of this boy. I would not waste a kill on a boy. Killing a boy proves nothing."

Naruto looked up to see the backside of Neji. In an instant he dispappeared. Without any hesitation. Naruto looked at the ground, as he now felt lost. He manage to pick himself up as he began walking to the village when he saw an image he thought he never would see.

Each step he took, he could not get his mind to wrap around what it was he truly saw. The ground was stained. With strands of indigo indigo. Those starnds belonged to someone he treasured very much. He ran oer to Hinata's side, as she he saw three stab wounds. A crowd was now gathering. The Hyuuga's and Neji were trying to get to the motionless body, but various jonin and ANBU black ops arrived on the scene blocking them from the site. Naruto kneeled down and touched the side of her face while brushing it through her long hair. She reached up and grabbed his hand and held it tightly and smiled at him. "Naruto… don't be scared."

This sent Naruto over the edge. He looked up as his face began to viciously change thanks to the manipulation of the kyuubi chakra. He looked over and saw a girl roughly the same age as Hinata. She had dirty brown hair, and judging from the dirty robe, she was somewhat poor. But her face told a different story. And the weapon in her hands was more then enough to indicate she had a part in this. "Naruto," the girl began, "Come with me and leave behind all this mess. Leave behind the Hidden leaf village and become my lover. Together we can defeat the Akastuki and the Konohagakure. Together we will live in hapiness…"

Before anything else, three things happened. The girl feinted after the last sentence. She was indeed the girl that follow Naruto earlier at the academy. Naruto lost his emper and let the cursed fox overwhelm him and has about to unleash hell on the very village he always swore to protect. The last thing was the festival was officially called off and postponed. The coldness of the night and the distant moon indicated that this was going to be a long night for the whole Konohagakure.


End file.
